towelketfandomcom-20200214-history
Paripariume
< Characters Overview Paripariume (often abbreviated as PPU) was introduced as the main heroine of Towelket 2 and also appears in a number of other games. Her name is likely a wordplay on "Karikariume" (crispy plum) Towelket 2 PPU is the main heroine of the game and one of the playable characters in the party. She lives together with her mother in a remote country village. She is strong-minded and gentle, but has feelings of rivalry towards Mocchi's beloved Cow-chan. As his childhood friend, she goes to school together with him and gets along with him well. She also has occasional sleepovers with Mocchi at the suggestion of his mother. When Mocchi gets abducted, PPU is determined to find him and goes on a journey to the big city. Inside the mind, the girl looking after flowers "Hana-san" resembles her. Towelket 1 One of the player characters, her title is "married woman (くうき, which means she's like air and insignificant compared to the rest of the cast)". Her full name is "Paripariume = Umeko". At first her profile on the author's blog described her as "age 35, height 155 cm, weight 47 kg". This was later changed to age 28. (The author's blog entry is unavailable at this point.) Her appearance is like in the previous game, but now she has animal ears. According to the author, it is the same PPU from Towelket 2 and her husband is Mocchi, also from Towelket 2. In-game this isn't explained, however. She appears only in a few segments of Towelket 1 and information about her is sparse. Her way of speaking is a bit more mature than in 2, and she somewhat resembles Arm-tan, the robot created by Momen - which could imply that PPU was his partner. Towelket 6/Ura PPU is the mother of the protagonist Minpo. She does not participate in battle. It's unclear whether it's the PPU from previous games. At the beginning of the story, she gives birth to Minpo's sister, Kimiru. She used to be a very gentle mother, but a tragic accident cripples her body and leaves her with mental scars. Towelket 4 As a friend of the initial main character Moochasu, she goes on a journey to find him together with their other friend Moka. Altough they are all reunited in Bariland, Moochasu's memory has been lost and he doesn't recognize PPU. Moochasu falls in love with her at first sight and makes her his prisoner. After that, she doesn't influence the story very much and becomes "like air" again. However, a "goddess of the moon" resembles her, and one of the antagonists resembles her adult appearance from Towelket 2. Spoiler: The enemy's name: The blonde prostitute Towelket fury PPU only appears in the prologue. She gives birth to twins - the protagonist Kachil and Kimiru. She visits her husbands grave to tell him that their children were born without harm. However, a tribe of birds looking for experiment subjects attacks PPU and her children, abducting Kimiru and fatally wounding PPU in the process. The orphaned Kachil is entrusted to Pucchi. Towelket 5: Gaugau's Bride PPU appears as "Ancestor Paripariume", but she's a purple lizard/dinosaur and looks extremely different from the previous PPUs. She saves Roppenchu from her death when she is about to be sacrificed to appease Gaugau-sama. After that PPU ends up joining Roppenchu on her journey through the underworld, helping out as an interpreter of the Gaugau language. Nekoashi Otome Warau Warawau Sorakara Towelket 3 A character named Paripariume appears in Towelket 3 and its remake, but she is very different from most other incarnations of her - Towelket 3's PPU is a pink female ant, who is a famous singer in Sewer Town. Her most famous song is "Karaage Tanpopo (Fried Dandelion)". The player can obtain a signed CD of her.